


Возвращение

by bfcure



Category: The Man in the Maze (Robert Silverberg)
Genre: Gen, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Одни инопланетяне сделали его жизнь среди людей невозможной, другие подарили ему шанс вновь жить в социуме. Но бывший дипломат Ричард Мюллер примет свое собственное решение...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Возвращение

Бордман был уверен, что Мюллер рано или поздно вернется в "цивилизацию". Второй встреченный им инопланетный разум, неведомый и непознаваемый, отобрал у него проклятый дар транслировать в окружающий мир свои эмоции с силой, непереносимой для всех остальных. Мюллер снова мог общаться с людьми исключительно словами.

  
     Нед Раулинс понимал его лучше, чем все остальные, но и он считал, что девять лет, проведенные Мюллером на Лемносе в полной изоляции, были адом, и тот пожелает поскорее вычеркнуть их из памяти и окунуться в привычную жизнь космонавта-дипломата.  
     Это было тем обиднее, что Нед своей неудержимой жаждой открытий и неспособностью усидеть на месте походил не только на своего умершего отца и лучшего друга Мюллера, но и на самого Мюллера в молодости. Также у Неда наличествовала совесть — у него хватило мужества сказать своему новому другу правду о планах Бордмана, пусть и не сразу.  
     — Господи, Дик! — воскликнул Нед, когда они прощались. — Неужели тебе совсем не нужна компания? Та девушка, как ее звали, Марта? Она любила тебя, и возможно…  
     — Нет.  
     Марта была единственной, кто попытался не оттолкнуть Мюллера после злополучного контакта с гидрянами, но она осталась в прошлом. Где она и с кем — эти вопросы давно его не интересовали, хотя воспоминания о Марте до сих пор заставляли сжиматься сердце.  
     — Ты погибнешь.  
     — Нед, ты мне нравишься, и я рад, что ты будешь последним человеком, которого я вижу, но я лечу на Лемнос, и точка.  
     — Дик, если ты передумаешь, то…  
     — Не передумаю. Я сделал то, о чем просил меня Бордман.  
     — Ты сделал это ради всего человечества. Эти… существа захватили уже шесть планет, и твое вмешательство, скорее всего, спасет Землю от этой участи.  
     — Ну, тогда тем более я заслужил, чтобы меня оставили в покое. Прощай, Нед.

  
     До сих пор никто так и не сумел установить, что за раса выстроила Лабиринт на Лемносе и почему покинула свой автоматический город со смертельными ловушками для чужаков. В прошлом немногие осмеливались войти туда, и все они расставались с жизнью в первом же кольце стен. За девять лет, что Мюллер прожил в Лабиринте, ни один человек не пересекал каменную границу. А потом он понадобился Бордману, и тот не пожалел людей, чтобы добраться до цели. И он точно знал, кого послать, с кем Мюллер не откажется говорить при всей своей ненависти к человечеству. И он не ошибся — Неду Раулинсу удалось что-то затронуть в душе отшельника поневоле. Но ни Бордман, ни Нед не могли смириться с тем, что Мюллер не изменил своего нелестного мнения о людях как виде в целом. Сейчас все они казались ему букашками на ткани мироздания, которые воспринимают мир лишь со своей ограниченной точки зрения и не замечают, что их требования завышены, что они разрушают все, до чего только дотягиваются их руки.

  
     Нет, Мюллер не страшился одиночества. Его волновало другое. Девять лет назад он прибыл на Лемнос, чтобы умереть. Но каким-то непостижимым образом Лабиринт принял его за своего. Мюллер подозревал, что его эманация, причиняющая всем гуманоидам невыносимую боль, стала способом коммуникации с городом, ибо была понятным ему языком. А теперь он ее лишился, и им владело ощущение, что раса существ-захватчиков отняла у него нечто большее, чем просто трансляцию чувств. Узнает ли его Лабиринт, позволит ли войти, принесет ли ему исцеление с такой же щедростью, как и в первый раз? Или созданные только что капканы и западни убьют его со стопроцентной гарантией?

  
     Он поправил лямки рюкзака и посмотрел на небо, где за тяжелыми дождевыми облаками сгорал его шаттл — единственное средство спасения в случае неудачи. Путь к отступлению был отрезан.  
      "Лабиринт — мой дом, — твердо сказал себе Мюллер. — Глупо бояться родного дома. Эй, город, я здесь, слышишь? Я вернулся, чтобы остаться с тобой навсегда".

  
     Ворота гостеприимно распахнулись, и Мюллер вошел в них беспечной походкой человека, которого с нетерпением ждут.


End file.
